


It’s a long day living in (Queens)

by Strength_in_pain



Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [13]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bus, Cute, Drunk Tony Stark, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Grocery Shopping, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Helps People, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Happy Hogan, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Subways, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Peter had a feeling he shouldn’t have left Mr. Stark alone in the compound. All he wants to do is go back, but when does the world ever give Peter what he wants?ORPeter just wants to help Mr. Stark, but the trip to the compound takes longer than expected when Spider-Man has to help a lot of other people along the way.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698844
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	It’s a long day living in (Queens)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So I wrote this based off a fan-art picture I saw. You’ll probably know what picture I’m talking about once you read the last line. It’s basically about Peter having a long day and being tired. So my brain said, ‘hey let’s make a story about this’ and  
> wa-lah! Also, I’ve wanted to have another story where Peter comforts Tony, and this is it. :)  
> Warnings: Drunk Tony (so Alcohol), brief mentions of vomiting (but I tried not to be too descriptive), and just Peter being the sweetest bean who only deserves happiness and yet I find a way to hurt him in every story I write. (I swear it’s not on purpose, guys!)

<https://images.app.goo.gl/hunPJ5ELVkURYjwo8>

“What’s up, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked as he walked into the lab, slipping his backpack off his shoulder and dropping it to the floor. He made his way around the large table Tony was sitting behind, so that he could get a good look at the computer monitors and holograms that were on display. 

“Hey kid,” Tony greeted, placing his mug of coffee down. “I’m just working on my latest project.”

Peter frowned, “Without me?”

“Well you were at school and Pep’s busy so what else was I supposed to do?”

“Watch T.V. or go on a walk?” Peter suggested, leaning over his mentor’s shoulder to take a glance at the intricate artificial intelligent robot design. 

“Have you met me?” Tony waggled his eyebrows, “I _always_ have to work.” 

Ignoring the comment, Peter pushed against the back of Tony’s chair and pointed at the arm of the A.I. design. His cheek was brushing against Tony’s and the man was about to complain about personal space when Peter asked a question. 

“Is that how they’re going to clean the ocean? With that crane hand thingy.”

Tony snorted, pushing his chair to the side to pull away from Peter a little.

“Yeah, that’s the idea.” 

“Whoa, that’s such a cool idea, Mr. Stark. Are population is so large, we produce like a ton of unmanaged waste per year, and it’s been affecting wildlife and stuff, but if you can create these A.I. robots to fix it, then the world is going to be a much better place.”

“Thanks kid.” Tony smiled. “But it’s not so easy. I’ve still got a lot of research to finish, and then there’s the meetings with oceanographers plus I’m dealing with a chaotic and unpredictable environment.”

Peter nodded. “Sounds like when we went to space. That was an unpredictable environment as well.”

“Mention it one more time kid, and I swear I’ll cut your hair off in your sleep.”

“Noooo.” Peter giggled, dodging Tony’s reach. 

“Well, I’m ready to start.” Peter said taking his seat next to Tony. “What should I do?”

“My laundry.” 

“Ha, Ha, Mr. Stark.”

“No, I was being serious. Pepper’s not here and I don’t feel like doing it.” One look at Peter’s face and Tony backtracked, “On second thought, don’t worry about it. I’ll just buy more clothes.” 

“Do you actually know how to wash clothes, sir?” Peter asked. 

“Kid. I’m a genius. What do you think?”

He shrugged, “Well... you said I’m a genius too, but I don’t know how to wash my clothes.” 

Tony puffed out his chest triumphantly, “Ha! See. You don’t know either.”

Peter beamed at Tony’s admission, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow as he rested his face on the desk. Laughing at Tony Stark was never a good idea. 

“I’ll have you know, I could figure it out in ten seconds.” Tony boasted, puffing out his chest a little. 

“I don’t doubt that you could, Mr. Stark.”

“I’m just lazy, and everyone always does it for me. God, now I sound spoiled.” He slapped a hand on his forehead. 

“Nah, you’re just living the good life.” Peter said with a toothy grin. 

Just when Peter thought he was given a stare of admiration, Tony quickly turned around in his chair, looking back at the holograms. Peter felt a frustrated sigh building in his chest. That was Mr. Stark for you. One second he would be lighthearted and the next he would be putting up walls. It’s like he can’t show that he cares about anyone. Why, Peter wasn’t exactly sure, but he had a feeling it stemmed from Mr. Stark’s past. 

“Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to pull up a screen and work?” Tony scolded. 

Grumbling indistinctly, Peter turned back to the holograms as well. There was silence for two whole minutes. Long enough for Tony to make one tiny adjustment before Peter began speaking again. 

“Um... Mr. Stark? There was something I wanted to ask you. But I feel sorta bad about it.”

Tony turned to face him, giving his full attention. “Did you do something you shouldn’t have?”

“No, nothing like that.” Peter was quick to assure him that he wasn’t in any type of trouble. “It’s just...Ned and I were going to go out tonight to see a movie. Is that okay? Or should I tell him to come here?”

There was a long pause, and though Peter had a perfect glimpse of Mr. Stark’s face, he couldn’t read his expression. 

“You can go out.” Tony’s voice sounded sad for some reason.

“It’s no trouble, Ned can come here.” Peter said, starting to second guess the whole thing. It was Ned’s idea to go out and see a movie anyway. Peter didn’t care _where_ they watched it. 

“No. You should go out.” 

“Oh..Kay. If you’re sure. I’ll be back by like nine.” Peter said, hoping to change the frown that was forming on his mentor’s face. 

“I don’t have a curfew for you. I’m not May. Just be safe. May would kill me if something happened to you while you’re supposed to be here.” 

Peter bit his lip. “I feel bad about bailing on our night together. But I’ll be here all day tomorrow, and Sunday too! We can have breakfast at your favorite diner.”

“Yeah, yeah, sounds good. Go ahead. Have fun. Skedaddle there, young buck.” Tony was waving him away. 

“Okay.” Peter stood up from the chair, “Thanks, Mr. Stark. I’ll bring back popcorn. A whole bunch!”

“Uh-huh,” Tony mumbled, not listening because he was back to focusing on his work. Peter walked away, grabbing his backpack off the floor as he went upstairs. 

Once he was in the backseat of the SUV that Happy had brought around front, Peter started texting Ned. He knew Ned would be over the moon with the news that they could actually see the new Star Wars movie together, but he couldn’t shake the guilty feeling in his gut. 

Happy dropped him off at the movie theater and drove off rather quickly. He was excited to have a night off as well. That’s what he said in the car when Peter asked about his new, gelled hairstyle. Apparently Happy had a date. 

“Do me a favor and don’t need me for the rest of the night.” Happy had said before parking the SUV in the movie theater parking lot. After a quick conversation they had agreed that Peter would take the bus back to the compound or else swing there with his webs. It would be easy, since he had his Spider-Man suit in his backpack. Everyone that saw him would think he was out patrolling. 

It was a warm night, and a crowd was growing outside the theater. Peter thought he wasn’t going to be able to spot Ned in the crowd, but he couldn’t miss the kid in a Wookiee costume. 

“Hey man!” Peter yelled, immediately going in for their famous handshake, he clasped his hand around Ned’s and bumped elbows. “Nice outfit.”

“Thanks. I was going for the whole Comic-Con vibe, but since this is just a regular cinema and no one else dressed up, I thought it might be slight overkill.”

“No, I love it.” Peter said, rubbing his hands up and down Ned’s fake fur on his sleeves. “It’s really detailed.”

“Thanks. I got my my mom to bring home hair remains from the salon for a week.”

Peter retracted his hands quickly, wincing. “Oh wow that’s...uh...great I guess.” 

“I can’t believe you got your Boss to let off for the night.” Ned exclaimed, changing the subject to something Iron Man related which was a common occurrence these days. 

“Yeah, well. He’s not really my Boss. I mean, he doesn’t pay me or anything, so it’s no big deal.”

“Still. This is the greatest night ever.” Ned said, eyes crinkling with his smile. Peter wanted to agree. But something in the pit of his stomach told him it would have been an even _better_ night if they were watching the movie at home with Mr. Stark. 

Peter clapped Ned’s shoulder and guided him to the ticket line. Luckily for them it wasn’t that long. Plus the movie didn’t start until 6:35pm which gave them plenty of time to buy popcorn and drinks. 

Once they had their tickets, Peter and Ned got in the line for food. They were reviewing their tickets to see what row they were going to be sitting in when Peter’s phone buzzed. Sliding it out of his pocket, Peter turned on the screensaver to see three texts from Pepper Potts. 

_Hey Peter, I’m so glad ur staying with Tony this weekend. I wish I could b there 2 considering he’s been so upset lately._

_Make sure he doesn’t drink at all. I know he wants to but it’s not good 4 him._

_Sorry to ask this of you, but even tho Tony’s parents passed away 27 years ago today, he still mourns their death by doing dangerous things. Alcohol poisoning, working without sleeping until he passes out right next to heavy machinery, skydiving, spontaneous trips to foreign countries, sleeping in the wrong house, and just other very inappropriate things._ _I’m sorry to ask you to keep an eye on him, but I’m really worried. Keep me in the loop -🧡Pepper._

Peter shut off his phone, staring blankly at the black screen. His eyes were the size of saucers when he turned to Ned. Swallowing, Peter’s Adam’s apple bobbled as he tried to find the words to say. 

“I’m so sorry, Ned. But, I have to go.”

“What?” 

“I have to go.” He said with wide, unblinking eyes. 

“What do you mean? Where?”

“I knew I shouldn’t have left,” Peter mumbled as he sprung out of line, racing towards the exit doors. 

“Peter! Wait!” Ned called, running after him. “Where are you going.”

“Mr. Stark’s. He needs me. I’m so sorry, Ned. I promise I’ll make this up to you.”

“I’m going with you.” Ned shouted. 

Peter was taken aback. “What?”

“Peter. You’re my best friend. Of course I’m going to go with you. Besides, we can download the movie at Stark’s and watch it there.”

Peter smiled a sigh of relief, “Thanks, man.” He waited for Ned to catch up, and then rushed out of the movie theater together, looking for the nearest subway station. 

Once they found the subway station, Peter and Ned tore the cement off the road as they trampled down the street, until Peter felt goosebumps prick at the back of his neck, causing him to stop abruptly.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Ned asked, slowing to a halt. 

“My Spidey sense is tingling... shit.” 

Across the street, there was a guy in a black mask holding a gun to some man’s head. 

“Get out of the car!” The black mask shouted. 

A carjacking was taking place right in front of them. Peter knew what he had to do. Ducking quickly behind a parked car, he made a hasty change of clothes. 

In a matter of seconds, Spider-Man emerged on the scene, doing a backflip off one of the cars and landing on the other. 

“Hey buddy,” Peter pulled his two fingers back, shot a web, and snatched the gun. “Didn’t your folks ever teach you not to mess around with guns?” Peter jumped off the roof of the car and stood in front of the thug. 

Now that the man in the car was no longer held at gunpoint, he floored the gas and sped down the street. A series of honks could be heard in the distance. 

“You little pest. You’ll pay for messing with my car shopping.” The black mask said, as he swung his right fist at Peter’s face, “One punch outta... hey! How did you roll away so easy?” 

Spidey, who was currently crouched on the sidewalk, had bounced off the car and landed with ease. 

“I ate my wheaties this morning, what else?” He shot a web at the masked man’s feet. “I mean, they were radioactive, but still.” Then Spider-Man pulled the web forward, knocking the carjacker onto the ground. 

It was Peter’s turn to swing his fist and land a superhuman punch in the masked man’s cheek, knocking him out. He webbed the goon against another car, and left him for the cops. Swinging behind an alley, Peter quickly threw his street clothes over his Spider-Man suit, zipping up his jacket to cover the red and blue. He met back with Ned on the side of the street in a matter of minutes. 

“Sorry about that.” He whispered while walking towards the subway station. Ned just shook his head, completely used to Peter apologizing for things he shouldn’t. 

When the pair arrived at the subway station, they stood in the busy line, waiting to get past the gate. As they were standing, Peter searched his pockets for his MetroCard. 

“Oh no...“ 

“What?” Ned asked, watching Peter stick his hands in every pocket known to man. “Dude, careful. You’re Spider-Man outfit is showing.” 

Peter quickly closed his jacket over his chest, looking self-conscious as he stood there hugging himself. 

“I think I lost my MetroCard.” He whispered.

“Peter! May’s going to kill you.”

“I know. I know.” He squeezed his eyes shut, scared to think of what May would say. He knew it would be something along the lines of _you are so irresponsible_ and _money doesn’t grow on trees_. “um... can I use your card just for today? I’ll pay you back, I promise.” 

Ned sighed, nodding as he swiped his MetroCard twice before they both walked through the turnstile. 

They shuffled past the congested area, trying to find the subway that was going in Mr. Stark’s direction, when Peter got another phone call. The ID said Happy Hogan was calling, but Peter couldn’t believe that the man who threatened to skin him alive if he phoned for any reason, would now be calling him. He almost didn’t answer in fear that it was a scam. But in the end, he swiped the green button on his iphone. 

“Hello?” Peter said, placing his cell phone to his ear. “You’re going to have to speak up, I’m in the subway station.” 

“Oh good!” Happy all but screamed. “I need you to get off at 46 Glen Oaks.”

“Why?!”

“My date and I, we ate really bad sea food. I’ve been puking for twenty minutes. I need you to get me Gatorade. A lot of Gatorade. I’m dying from a lack of electrolytes here.”

Peter flinched with disgust as he heard Happy retching on the other side. The man coughed weakly after the vomiting slowed, and then spit a few times into some type of liquid, Peter assumed it was the toilet. 

“Geez Happy. Are you okay?”

“Please,” Happy gasped, “Just bring a shovel to dig my grave.” 

“Okay, drama king, hold on. I’m on my way.” 

A groan was his only response. Peter ended the call and tugged Ned towards the Subway map hanging in the corner of the station. 

“Now what?” Ned asked. He was beginning to scratch at his Wookiee costume. 

“We have to help Happy. He got food poisoning, and it sounds awful.” 

“I thought we had to get back to Iron Man?” Ned exclaimed, looking at Peter with confusion.

“We do, we do. But Happy needs us too.”

Ned shrugged, rubbing his furry arms. “Okay. If you say so.”

“There. That’s the subway we need.” Peter said, pressing his pointer finger against the map. Together, he and Ned found the train and got on board. 

One man stood next to them, grabbing the handle bar above, wearing a tank top with no deodorant. Peter and Ned wrinkled their nostrils trying not to gag from the smell. A woman, sitting on one of the crowded seats, was holding her purse on her lap but she had another suitcase in front of her knees. Every so often that suitcase would jab into the back of Peter and Ned’s legs. 

After the _thrilling_ trip, Peter and Ned exited along with many other passengers, all trying to squeeze through the exit doors at once. Peter began to sweat, between the hot weather and the mass of people it wasn’t unreasonable. But he knew it had nothing to do with either of those two factors. 

He was sweating because he was panicking. Every second he spent away from the compound was a second Mr. Stark could be doing something dangerous. 

When they were finally out of the station, Peter hurried into the nearest convince store. 

“Okay, let’s see. We need Gatorade and some crackers. Aunt May always made me eat crackers with my chicken noodle soup when I was sick. She said it was supposed to help an upset stomach. So let’s get lots of crackers.”

Ned nodded, rushing to the back of the store. “I found some bread. This will help too.”

“Okay, yeah. Bread is good. Uh, where’s the chicken noodle soup?”

Peter stumbled through a few aisles before finding a can of Campbell’s. He grabbed two cans, then rushed to the cashier. Ned was already there with the crackers, bread and Gatorade. 

Peter gathered all the dollar bills and quarters he could find in his pockets and placed them on the counter. “I’m really sorry about the change.” He mumbled, counting five quarters, two nickels and a dime. 

“Here, this should cover it.” Peter replied, scooting the remaining change back into his pocket where he felt the edge of his MetroCard. _Thank God_. At least he was spared a really long lecture on responsibility. 

The cashier gave him an unfriendly look, before handing him a receipt. “Have a nice night.” He said in a monotone voice. 

Peter waved anyways. “Thank you! You too!”

On the way to Happy’s location, curtesy of google maps, Peter felt his eyes growing heavy. He tried to blink a few times to keep himself awake. But the bus was so quiet and the humming of the air conditioner soothed him.

As soon as they reached their destination, Peter and Ned exited the bus and climbed the stairs of the two story house. Peter texted Happy that they were waiting outside, and soon the door opened revealing a pale woman. 

“Hey,” she whispered. “You must be the friends coming to help.”

“Yup. That’s us. Your friendly neighborhood...” Peter stopped short, turning to Ned with a mortified expression.

“Heroes!” Ned finished. “Yup. You’re friendly neighborhood heroes are here. Cause you know, we look up to Spider-Man but of course we don’t know him or anything. We just think he’s really cool cause he’s sticky and -“

“We brought electrolytes.” Peter shouted, wincing at his choice of words. “I - I mean Gatorade cause it has electrolytes in it and yeah. I’m just going to stop talking.”

The woman was doubled over in pain, but she back away from the door. “Please, come in.” She motioned with her hands from them to enter.

Peter and Ned didn’t hesitate. While Ned was guiding the girl to the kitchen, Peter took a bottle of Gatorade upstairs to the bathroom.

“Hey Happy.” He greeted quietly. Happy’s black tuxedo jacket was crumpled on the floor next to his tie. His black shoes looked like they were thrown haphazardly in the bathtub. Meanwhile, Happy had his white dress shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest, and untucked from his black slacks. He was hovering over the toilet, his arms shaking when Peter entered.

“Oh jeez, you really ate something bad, huh?” Peter said walking into the awful smelling bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth off the rack, wet it in the sink, then wiped Happy’s mouth and chin.

“Here’s the drink.” Peter whispered, and Happy accepted it gratefully. Shakily, he pushed himself upright and flushed the toilet, then he slumped against the wall.

“Thanks, kid.”

Peter nodded. “It’s no problem. I’m sorry you’re not feeling well.”

Happy smiled weakly. “Not... your fault.” He curled into himself, hugging his stomach. Peter watched worriedly as Happy groaned and leaned over the toilet. 

“Not again.” Happy retched but nothing came out.

Peter knelt next to him and rubbed his back while Happy propped his elbow on the rim, trying to ride out the painful nausea.

“It’s okay.” Peter whispered, “I’ve got you.”

“Some date this turned out to be.” Happy mumbled in scorn for himself.

“Hey, at least it beats Mr. Stark’s twister edition date.”

Happy laughed, his stomach lurching again. After a few dry heaves, he sat back against the wall. “How do _you_ know about that?”

“Oh I hear things.” Peter cupped his ear. “Oversensitive sometimes, you know.”

Happy hummed, opening the Gatorade and carefully taking a sip. “Thank you for this.”

“No problem. Just be careful you don’t throw it back up.” He warned.

Happy shrugged. “I might, but at least I can stop feeling so dizzy.”

After making sure Happy felt a tad bit better, Peter helped move him to the bedroom, guiding him into bed. He grabbed a trash bin and placed it beside the bed just in case.

“All right. I’m going to go.” Peter said, a pang of guilt striking his gut. But Happy didn’t seem upset.

“Thanks again, kid. Go back to your movie. I’ll pay you next time I see you for the extra tickets you’ll have to buy.”

“Oh don’t worry about it.” Peter waved the idea away. “Ned and I are going to Mr. Stark’s anyways.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

With one last check on Happy’s girlfriend, Peter and Ned rushed out of the house and down the street. It was already nine, the time Peter promised Mr. Stark he would be home by.

Not only was he gone when his mentor needed him most, but now he was late. Mr. Stark was either going to be sick with worry or really freaking angry. Peter did not want it to be the latter but understood if it was.

He got on the next bus, and sat next to Ned while anxiously bouncing his feet. 

“Dude, relax.” Ned told him, grabbing Peter’s hand to steady it. He didn’t even realize his hands were shaking so badly until Ned held them.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been nervous all evening.”

“I just - I really want to get home to see Mr. Stark. He’s not doing so well and I shouldn’t have left him in the first place.”

“Peter, it’s not your fault.” Ned explained releasing his hands. “He told you it was okay to go. How were you supposed to know he was going to have a mental break down?”

“Ned,” Peter whined, rubbing two fingers over his temples. “You’re not helping.”

“I’m just saying, you always blame yourself and you really shouldn’t.”

The bus stopped on the corner of the street where a group of teens boarded, all swiping their bus passes to go downtown for the evening. Peter just wanted to go home. He looked to his right to see a little girl standing on her mother’s lap, playing quietly with a blue elephant. She smiled at Peter before going back to playing. When the bus started to move, before everyone was seated, an older teen stumbled into their seat, accidentally bumping the elephant out of the kid’s hand. What’s worse was the window was open, and of course, the stuffed animal plummeted out into the hot humid night.

“Ellie!” The little girl shrieked. “Mommy! Ellie is missing.”

The mother sighed with exhaustion evident in her tone. “I’m sorry, baby. We can buy a new one.”

“No! Nothing can replace Ellie.”

“It’s a toy. She’s not real.” The girl’s mother scolded, which only further escalated the tears that were coming.

“Ellie, come back,” she cried helplessly, reaching her small hands out the window, in the direction of the stuffed animal. It was a pitiful sight, and maybe if Peter hadn’t grown up with his own particular stuffed animal he wouldn’t have felt the need to help. But he did, and did need to help.

“Ned, can you create a distraction?”

Ned nodded before standing up. “Hey everyone. Look, there’s a little girl crying!” He yelled, pointing at the kid with his furry fingers.

The girls mother turned to him, and whacked him with her purse. But Ned got the job done, because everyone was focusing on the girl and her mother. They were offering charitable looks of pity, and sympathetic responses. It was enough of a distraction for Peter to cling to the side of the bus, placing the mask over his head.

Spider-Man rode along a web, one leg tucked in beneath him, the other stretched out in front of him as he rounded a streetlight and shot another web to the other side of the street. While he was transitioning from web to web, Peter snatched the fallen elephant off the middle of the road.

“Excuse me, did someone lose a blue elephant?”

The people on the bus all spun around to stare at the mysterious new voice.

“Don’t worry, she’s not hurt,” Spider-Man said patting the animal’s head. “Just looking for her family.”

“Here!” The little girl shouted. “I’m her family.”

Spider-Man handed the girl her stuffed animal, looking directly at her face. The girl stared up in awe at his spidey mask. She hesitantly reached out her small hands, and placed them on Spider-Man’s mask. Peter felt a wave of fear that she might rip it off, but the girl pulled her hands away and rubbed the stuffed elephant.

“There you go. She’s nice and soft.” Peter whispered.

The girl smiled. “Her name is Ellie and she’s super cuddly.”

Spider-Man chuckled warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Well, you take care of her. I’ll see you around.”

The rest of the people on the bus had been frozen in place. A superhero was inches from them, and they could barely comprehend it, but when Spidey disappeared out the window again, the whole bus burst into loud chatter.

“Did you see that?! My daughter was talking to Spider-Man!”

As the chattering increased, Peter got on the bus at it’s next stop, and no one noticed a thing. He plopped next to Ned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

But finally, after riding the bus, subway, and calling a taxi, Peter and Ned made it to the Avengers compound. A couple minutes later Peter emerged in Tony’s lab, rushing down the stairs.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter yelled, concerned that he couldn’t see his mentor anywhere. It didn’t help that the lights were dimmed. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y turn the lights up.” 

“Right away, Mr. Parker.”

After searching the lab for what felt like forever, Peter climbed back upstairs. He found Tony, after a long search, in the main lobby room, lying on the floor with his back slumped against the couch.

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” Peter whispered, feeling suddenly awkward and nervous. The floor was littered with bottles of beer, vodka, and tequila.

“Whadda ya want, kid?” Tony slurred, tipping the half-empty glass of tequila past his lips. He pulled away with a pop, and checked his watch. “Late.”

“Yeah. I know, I’m real sorry about that, Mr. Stark. It’s been a crazy day.” Peter took this opportunity to bravely walk by Mr. Stark, and kneel next to him.

“Looks like you had a crazy day, too.” Peter said, placing his hand on Tony’s shoulders.

“What day is it?” Tony asked while scrubbing his eyes with the heels of his hand.

“It’s still Friday.” Peter whispered, growing increasingly concerned. Very carefully, he took the glass out of Tony’s hand. “Are you all right?”

“No.” Tony mumbled, “There’s no drink in my hand.”

“I think you’ve had enough for tonight, sir.”

Tony gripped Peter’s arm, his breath reeking of alcohol. “Did you see them?”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, while trying to gently pull away from Tony’s grasp. “See who?”

“My mom, did you see her?”

Peter swallowed, still smelling the pungent aroma of liquor on Mr. Stark’s breath, but it doesn’t scare him away.

“Come on, Mr. Stark. Let’s go to sleep.”

Tony agreed, letting Peter pull him to his feet before collapsing onto the couch. He rested his head against one of the pillows that Peter tucked underneath his black hair.

Peter kneeled down to take off his shoes, when Tony’s eyes latched on to his. “Will she be there when I wake up?”

Peter swallowed thickly, his eyes growing moist. “Your mom?” Tony nodded. 

“Uh... well...” Peter didn’t know what to say. Mr. Stark was clearly in no condition to be told his mother was dead. But at the same time, Peter didn’t feel right lying to him. 

“I will be here.” He finally said.

Tony nodded, apparently accepting Peter’s half-answer as good enough. He turned over, smooshing his face in the couch cushions. But Peter had already seen the puffy eyes and his red nose.

He stayed curled on the floor next to the couch, with his knees drawn to his chest, watching Mr. Stark breath in his sleep. On occasion, Tony would shift and twist on the couch until he found a comfortable position.

“Pete?”

“Right here, Mr. Stark.”

“Don’t leave me. Please.” He slurred, pupils dilated. And Peter could hear it behind his words. He could hear the layers of trauma that Tony had tried to brush under the rug for so many years. He could hear the repressed pain bubbling up like a shaken soda. He could hear the amount of loss that Tony had suffered. From his parents, to his friendship with Captain America, to half the people he had pushed away. Tony had lost so much. And Peter understands because he lost just as much.

People like them... they felt alone. At the heart of it, Peter was an orphan who grew up with his cash-strapped aunt and uncle in a lower-class neighborhood, and throughout his whole life he felt lonely. Maybe it’s because he always knew he was different by not having parents. But he was happy with his aunt and uncle, and then he lost Ben. For days he wanted to shut himself in his room away from the world and sleep until September of the next year. He knew what great loss felt like, but at least he didn’t lose both May and Ben at the same time. Tony lost everything all at once. Sure he had billions of dollars, but that was nothing compared to the people that were suddenly gone from his life.

Peter grasped Tony’s hand tightly, a stray tear slipping from the corner of his eye without him even realizing it. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut again, and Peter was left feeling pain, utter pain as stared blankly at the dark TV. He stayed that way for a while, until Ned came into the room with a glass of water. He quietly sat next to Peter on the floor. Everything was eerily silent, as if Ned was afraid to speak.

Wiping his cheeks, Peter tried to smile. A forced smile was better than no smile. “We should watch that movie now.”

Ned nodded, already opening his laptop and preparing to download it. They spent the next few hours alternating from watching the movie to comforting Mr. Stark. Finally, when the movie ended, his mentor was sitting up.

“Kid... I gotta go back in the lab and work. It’s hard to explain, but I _need_ to do this.”

Peter nodded slowly. “I’ll come with you.”

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, getting to his feet with a grunt.

“M’sure.”

So they went into the lab while Ned passed out on the couch from a full wave of exhaustion. 

While they were tinkering with Stark’s new designs, Peter caught him up on the adventures he had while trying to make it back to the compound.

“So I’m really sorry I’m late but a Spider-Man’s work is never done.” 

Tony chuckled, holding his hand out for Peter to pass him one of his screwdrivers. “Don’t worry about it, kid. I’m glad you were hanging out with Ned anyways. Even if you weren’t at the movies, which is where you should have stayed.”

Peter felt his eyes close halfway through Tony’s response.

“Damn. I’m going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.” Tony groaned, reaching for the wrench. “Kid, can you pass me the -“

He turned to see Peter sleeping, his cheek pressed against his hands, as he laid curled on the workbench.

“It appears you lost your assistant.” F.R.I.D.A.Y informed him and Tony smiled, gazing at the kid’s peaceful face.

“Good. Let him sleep, FRI. He’s had a long day.”

“Of course, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, then. How did you like it? Was Peter the sweetest bean? Did you like him and Tony’s lab interactions at the beginning. (I threw some homecoming lines in there). How about Peter comforting Tony? Let me know in the comments 😄 And as always, thank you for reading.


End file.
